


The Deadly Imposter

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky and Hutch are reunited with an old academy friend, now a military officer. He enlists their aid in locating his ex-wife and the son he hasn’t seen in three years before he ships out in a few days.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	The Deadly Imposter


    The Deadly Imposter
    
    Season 1, Episode 13  
      
    Original Date: December 10, 1975
    
    Teleplay by: Michael Fisher & Parke Perine & Mann Rubin
    Story by: Mann Rubin
    Directed by: Dick Moder
    Created by: William Blinn
    
    Summary: Starsky and Hutch are reunited with an old academy friend, now a military officer. He enlists their aid in locating his ex-wife and the son he hasn’t seen in three years before he ships out in a few days. 
    
    Cast: 
    

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch'inson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Art Hindle ... John Colby

Susan Gailey ... Karen Karpel (as Suzan Gailey)

Peter Brandon ... Warren G. Karpel

Jana Bellan ... Jackie

Raymond Singer ... Emile Parouch

Ned Wertimer ... Buckland

Bern Hoffman ... Superintendant

Louise Hoven ... Fifi

Gene Darcy ... Nate Garvin

Wally Taylor ... Cook

Ann Foster ... Abigail Crabtree

Georgia Schmidt ... Maggie McMillan

Gordon Jump ... Vinnie

Luke Andreas ... Harvey Russo
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Squad Room**
    
    STARSKY: Okay, Mrs. McMillan, what kind of car was it that you had stolen?
    
    MRS. MCMILLAN: It was a 1952 Kaiser-Frazer.
    
    STARSKY: Kaiser. Frazer.
    
    MRS. MCMILLAN: My late husband gave it to me. Brand-new. 
    
    STARSKY: Oh.
    
    MRS. MCMILLAN: For our 25th wedding anniversary. "Maggie," he said, "these Kaiser-Frazers are going to be the coming thing."
    
    STARSKY: Oh, sounds like the guy who sold my mother her Studebaker.
    
    MRS. MCMILLAN: Oh, no. Felix was a history teacher, 42 years. Central High School. He never sold cars.
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) Hutchinson.
    
    VINNIE: Hey, Ken, this is Vinnie.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, Vinnie?
    
    VINNIE: Remember that guy you and Starsk went to the academy with?
    
    HUTCH: Which one?
    
    VINNIE: The one that quit and joined the Air Force. Yeah, John Colby.
    
    HUTCH: John Colby?
    
    VINNIE: Yeah, I thought you'd like to know he's in here working out.
    
    HUTCH: Well, put him on. Let me talk to him.
    
    VINNIE: Right now he seems to be pretty busy whaling the tar out of Tito.
    
    HUTCH: Tell him to hold on for 20 minutes. We'll come as soon as we get off duty. Don't let him get away.
    
    VINNIE: Yeah, sure thing, Ken.
    
    HUTCH: See you later. (end)
    
    STARSKY: Okay, just one more question, Mrs. McMillan.
    
    MRS. MCMILLAN: You can call me Maggie, David.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, okay, Maggie. I need your phone number.
    
    MRS. MCMILLAN: Is this routine or personal?
    
    STARSKY: Well, both. I need it for the report, but I thought I'd call you up some night and we could go out boogying.
    
    MRS. MCMILLAN: That would be nice, David. But not tonight. Tonight, I have a date.
    
    STARSKY: Oh. Some other night, then, okay?
    
    MRS. MCMILLAN: That would be fine.
    
    STARSKY: Thank you, Maggie.
    
    MRS. MCMILLAN: Oh, you're welcome, David. 
    
    STARSKY: Let me give you a hand.
    
    MRS. MCMILLAN: Oh, thank you.
    
    STARSKY: You know how to get out of here? Go down the corridor and take the elevator.
    
    MRS. MCMILLAN: Thank you.
    
    DOBEY: What was she doing here?
    
    STARSKY: Oh, well, someone stole her 1952 green and black Kaiser-Frazer, and she's convinced that it was a ring of professional car thieves. So I told her
    we'd alert the border patrol.
    
    DOBEY: You know she was in Vice last week?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah?
    
    DOBEY: Claiming she was kidnapped and held prisoner by a motorcycle gang. And the week before, she was in the DA's office confessing to the stalking murders. 
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, and two months ago, she confessed to Hutch for the downtown fires. Hey, she's a nice old lady. We had a few minutes, so what's it hurt?
    
    HUTCH: How was it at the federal prosecutor's office on the Garvin case?
    
    DOBEY: Don't ask. They say Monday they're hitting the grand jury with the secret witness that will nail Garvin to the wall. In the meantime, who he is and where he is, is being kept a secret from us menial city police.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Well, look at it this way, Captain. If the city and state departments got along with the Feds, and vice versa, then the crime rate
    wouldn't go up every year. And you know where that leaves us?
    
    DOBEY: Where?
    
    STARSKY: Out of work.
    
    DOBEY: Get out of here.
    
    STARSKY: Wanna ride in my Frazer-Kaiser?
    
    HUTCH: Why not?
    
    STARSKY: How about my Kaiser-Frazer?
    
    HUTCH: John Colby called.
    
    STARSKY: John Colby? Where's he?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Vinnie's Gym**
    
    STARSKY: He's in the shower.
    
    HUTCH: In the shower. Herr Lieutnant, you are out of uniform.
    
    COLBY: Hutch! All right, where's the other one? Starsky!
    
    STARSKY: (sings) Off we go, in the wild blue yonder...
    
    HUTCH: You are still out of uniform. And you are still out of your mind.
    
    STARSKY: And I'm running out of patience with the both of you. How are you, kid?
    
    COLBY: Okay. Starsky? Starsky, give me the towel.
    
    HUTCH: Sergeant, the lieutenant wants his towel back.
    
    STARSKY: Okay.
    
    HUTCH: Give it to him.
    
    COLBY: You're still out of your mind. Come on! Starsky! Come on! Starsky!
    
    STARSKY: Oh, look at you. You look terrific. You bimbo.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, you bum, how are you?
    
    COLBY: Hutch, Starsky, you don't know how good it is to see you guys.
    
    STARSKY: Five years. Five years in a prisoner-of-war camp.
    
    COLBY: Then two years in another hospital in Hawaii trying to get my leg back in shape. Chasing away the bogeyman.
    
    HUTCH: What is it, John?
    
    COLBY: Nothing.
     
    STARSKY: Hey, dumbo, we were called the Three Musketeers... No. What were we called at the academy? The Three Corks...?
    
    HUTCH: Corsicans.
    
    STARSKY: The Corkisans. The Three... The Corkisan Brothers, right? You remember that?
    
    COLBY: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Are you trying to tell us there's nothing bothering you?
    
    COLBY: Well, okay, the real reason I'm in town is to look up my ex-wife and kid. 
    Only I'm having a little bit of trouble finding them, that's all.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, I didn't know you were married.
    
    COLBY: It was a quick thing. You know, two-week romance, three-year marriage. I can't blame her for divorcing me. When I was in that prison camp, I guess everybody back here thought I was dead.
    
    HUTCH: When are you leaving for Germany?
    
    COLBY: Monday.
    
    HUTCH: You want us to help you find her?
    
    COLBY: No, it's okay. I'm gonna see a guy at a place where she and the kid lived under her maiden name.
    
    HUTCH: Well, look, if you change your mind, you can find us at my place.
    
    COLBY: Okay. Hey!
    
    STARSKY: Hey.
    
    HUTCH: We've got a party tonight. How about a party? You want to come to a party?
    
    STARSKY: Come on, man. Hey, we're gonna get you something real swell, you know?
    About like that and that and a little of that.
    
    COLBY: Look, I'll have to think about it, okay?
    
    STARSKY: Okay. Lieutenant.
    
    COLBY: We'll see you?
    
    COLBY: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Take care.
    
    HUTCH: He's hurting.
    
    STARSKY: Uh-hmm. 
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Hutch's House**
    
    FIFI: Cracker?
    
    HUTCH: You might ask yourself, can I really tell your future with these cards?
    
    FIFI: Kenneth?
    
    HUTCH: Not now, Fifi. Trust me. Believe me and your future will be ensured.
    
    FIFI: Kenneth?
    
    HUTCH: What is it, Fifi?
    
    FIFI: You want me to hang around later and help you clean up?
    
    HUTCH: Much later.
    
    FIFI: Cracker? I'll get it.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, shut up, Fifi.
    
    STARSKY: Fifi, I'm gonna bust you in the mouth if you don't shut up! Okay. Now, you go in there and get a cold towel, okay? Go ahead.
    
    HUTCH: What happened, John?
    
    COLBY: Went to that place where my ex-wife lived. Karen?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. 
    
    COLBY: The manager said he didn't know anything. I went back. They were waiting for me.
    
    STARSKY: Who's they?
    
    COLBY: Don't know. They said, "Forget Karen ever lived."
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Apartment Building** 
    
    MANAGER; I don't know who busted up your friend.
    
    STARSKY; Hey, that's my car.
    
    MANAGER; I don't know no dame named Colby.
    
    STARSKY; Wait. She lived here under her maiden name. Now, her name was Karen Brennan.
    
    MANAGER: I don't know that name either.
    
    HUTCH: Now, look, pal. We're losing our patience, so we're gonna give you a choice. You either talk to us or we're gonna send the biggest parade of city inspectors ever to march through a condemned building.
    
    MANAGER: This building isn't condemned.
    
    HUTCH: Not yet.
     
    MANAGER: Look, I've had three different tenants in that apartment since she moved out.
    
    HUTCH: Where did she move to?
    
    MANAGER: I don't know.
    
    STARSKY: What about her mail?
    
    MANAGER: They told me to return it to the LOCAL post office marked "general delivery". 
    
    STARSKY: Wait a second. Who's they?
    
    MANAGER: That guy she was going with. I think they were gonna get married.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, that's nice. What's his name?
    
    MANAGER: I don't remember. Karpel. Warren Karpel.
    
    HUTCH: Good.
    
    MANAGER: Cops.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - US Post Office**
    
    HUTCH: Well, Starsk, there's always Maggie McMillan. If you find her old Kaiser-Frazer, the two of you could take in a drive-in movie.
    
    STARSKY: Why don't you put an egg in your shoe and beat it.
    
    HUTCH: What did the radio kick back on Karpel?
    
    STARSKY: He did 26 months for tax evasion.
    
    HUTCH: Twenty-six months? That's a lot of evading.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Just what Colby needs to find out, his kid is being brought up by an ex-con. How did you do?
    
    HUTCH: Well, Karen Brennan had her mail forwarded in care of Warren G. Karpel. 2850 Forreston Drive, Belmont Hills.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Vacant Lot**
    
    STARSKY: 2850?
    
    HUTCH: It's gotta be around here some place.
    
    STARSKY: Well, it isn't. Unless somebody moved it in the last five minutes.
    
    HUTCH: Well, wait a minute. What's over there?
    
    STARSKY: That's a building.
    
    HUTCH; What number?
    
    STARSKY: 2848.
    
    HUTCH: All right, what's that over there?
    
    STARSKY: That's another building.
    
    HUTCH: The number?
    
    STARSKY: 2852.
    
    HUTCH: All right, what's this?
    
    STARSKY: This is a vacant lot, dummy. We've been suckered.
    
    HUTCH: Do you get the feeling that somebody doesn't want us to find Mr. and Mrs.  Karpel?
    
    STARSKY: No kidding.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Phone Booth**
    
    RUSSO: Yeah, yeah, right. All right, look, total value is 2.7 million. Look, any market. All right, look, I'll let you have it for half that. Right. Well, let's just say I need some fast travelling money, okay? Right. Hey, hold your water. I'll be done in a second. All right. Yeah, right. Well, I get 10 percent of the finder's fee. Yeah. Okay. No, I can't... 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Pits**
    
    HUGGY: And this guy ended up on the other side of this time warp in a parallel dimension, where all things are the same, only different. Like cops are called "rogas."
    
    COLBY: Speaking of rogas.
    
    HUGGY: Look, don't pay no attention to them. And this guy has a pet called a "parfel" and he tries to fit in by saying he's been away for a while. Then he falls in love, but all the girls are the same, only different. But he can't marry the girl, because on the other side of the time warp, he's already married.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, John, don't expect an ending to his story. Huggy only reads a page a week.
    
    HUGGY: Hutch, when you're into heavy vibes like this, you don't boggle the mind
    with endings and such.
    
    STARSKY: Huggy, how are you fixed for food?
    
    HUGGY: Would you like to see the menu? Or would you like the Huggy Bear special of the week?
    
    HUTCH: At the risk of boggling any minds, we'll have a couple of specials. Want something to drink? Couple of beers? Lemonade.
    
    HUGGY: Lemonade. Got it. Fantastic.
    
    COLBY: What did you find out?
    
    HUTCH: Karen remarried a man by the name of Warren Karpel.
    
    COLBY: That's it?
    
    STARSKY: He's an ex-con, John.
    
    HUTCH: And right now it appears that he  doesn't want to be found by anybody.
    
    COLBY: Terrific.
    
    HUGGY: Huggy Bear's. Yeah. Hey, Hutch. Phone.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, come on. We're gonna find them. It might take a little time. We've got the whole weekend off, so don't worry.
    
    COLBY: Hey, man, I don't want to mess up your free time.
    
    STARSKY: Call it a busman's holiday.
    
    COLBY: You know, it's the kid. A man ought to have a right to see his own son.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, all right. That was Dobey's office.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: We're back on.
    
    STARSKY: No. Couldn't get us out of it?
    
    HUTCH: I tried. But he's calling all the off-duties in. John, we're still gonna try to find her.
    
    COLBY: Hey, Hutch, there's no time.
    
    STARSKY: We're gonna make time.
    
    HUTCH: You're leaving Monday, right?
    
    COLBY: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: We'll do the best we can.
    
    STARSKY: Take care.
    
    COLBY: Okay.
    
    HUGGY: Hey, guys, what about your specials?
    
    STARSKY: Huggy, those are three regular hamburgers.
    
    HUTCH: And they're probably cold.
    
    JACKIE: Well, I don't believe it. Mike Robbins.
    
    COLBY: Hey, Jackie, honey, what are you doing out here?
    
    JACKIE: What am I doing out here? What are you doing out here? You disappeared out of Miami like a hooked bonefish.
    
    COLBY: I had to. Business.
    
    JACKIE: Business?
    
    COLBY: Well, I can explain, but not here. 
    
    JACKIE: Just like old times. Here we go again. Your place or mine?
    
    COLBY: Well, why don't we go to your place and have a few drinks and talk it over.
    
    JACKIE: Yeah.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    DOBEY: What do you know about him?
    
    HUTCH: Harvey Russo. He's Nate Garvin's main man in drug importation, isn't he?
    
    DOBEY: He was. About two hours ago, in broad daylight on a city street, he got himself killed. He got a knife shoved right into his spinal column. Get your feet off my desk.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, Russo was one of the main targets set for the grand jury for Monday.
    
    DOBEY: Right, and now all of a sudden, the Feds, who wouldn't give us the time of day, are screaming for our help. According to them, their secret witness would've nailed both him and Garvin. We have information that a high-priced hit man's been brought in. Speculation is, Garvin brought him in.
    
    HUTCH: Well, that makes sense. To eliminate anybody who could testify against him. Captain, if Garvin is responsible for bringing in this knife man that key witness could be the next target. 
    
    DOBEY: Yeah, but he has to find him first.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Jackie's Apartment**
    
    COLBY: And I told you, Garvin, I'll find Karpel. Now, he'll never get to the grand jury.
    
    GARVIN: Everything I've got is on the line, Colby. You're taking a big chance, trying to use those cops.
    
    COLBY: I told you in the beginning, there would be risks. With the amount of time you've given me to make these hits, it's the only way.
    
    GARVIN: Well, if they're back on duty, how will you get them looking for Karpel again?
    
    COLBY: You let me worry about that. You do exactly as I've told you, and we'll have them working for me.
    
    JACKIE: So now you're an undercover narcotics agent? 
     
    COLBY: Hey, everybody's got to make a living.
    
    JACKIE: Come on, Mike. I never believed that baloney about you being an investment counsellor.
    
    COLBY: I thought I was pretty convincing.
    
    JACKIE: Oh, come on, sweetie. No, you're much more of a killer for that line of work. I'd say you're more like a mako shark. Smooth and sleek and damn deadly.
    
    COLBY: You like it better here than in Florida?
    
    JACKIE: Well, Miami got to be kind of a personal drag. Well, after you disappeared the boss and his whole family got wiped out in a freak accident. Then the business went down the tubes. Well, it was bought out by a big conglomerate. So I quit. A commercial artist can get a job anywhere. I checked New York, you know.
    
    COLBY: New York?
    
    JACKIE: The brokerage firm that you said you worked for? They never heard of you, Michael.
    
    COLBY: Well, that's the trouble with being undercover. You can't even tell your best friends.
    
    JACKIE: You know, one of these days, Mike Robbins, I'm gonna find out exactly what you really do.
    
    COLBY: Yes, I'm sure you will.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Jackie's Apartment**
     
    HUTCH: Knife shoved into the spinal column. A little scary.
    
    STARSKY: The question is, what connection did she have with Nate Garvin? It doesn't make any sense.
    
    HUTCH: You know, Starsky, I have a feeling we've seen her somewhere.
    
    STARSKY: Huggy's?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - The Pits**
    
    JAIME: Hey, Hug.
    
    HUGGY: Hey, what do you need, B?
    
    JAIME: There's a guy out back asking for you.
    
    HUGGY: Well, why don't he come in?
    
    JAIME: I don't know. Looks a little under the weather to me.
    
    HUGGH: Hey, Lieutenant.
    
    COLBY: Hey, Huggy. Hey, my old buddies walked out on me.
    
    HUGGY: How's that?
    
    COLBY: Husky and Starch.
    
    HUGGY: Hey, come on, sit up.
    
    COLBY: Starsky and Hutch, Husky and Starch. Pretty good, eh? You know, I was the first one to ever call them that. My old pals. They're not gonna help me find my wife and kid for me.
    
    HUGGY: Come on, Lieutenant. If anybody can find your family, those two guys can. 
    Lieutenant, we'd better get out of here.
    
    (Fight ensues.) 
    
    STARSKY: Hey, Jaime, where's Huggy?
    
    JAIME: He's out back with your friend, Colby. 
    
    HUTCH: Colby? 
    
    
    **Exterior - Night - Alley**
    
    STARSKY: What-? 
    
    HUTCH: Hey, John.
    
    STARSKY: Huggy?
    
    HUTCH: You all right?
    
    COLBY: Help me up.
    
    STARSKY: Huggy.
    
    HUTCH: Come on. There's a box right here, John. Take it easy.
    
    STARSKY: Huggy? Come here. Huggy, can you hear me? What happened?
    
    COLBY: It's my fault, my fault. They said, "Forget Karpel."
    
    STARSKY: Hey. We need an ambulance.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. Take it easy, John. 
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Hospital**
    
    HUTCH: Hold on.
    
    STARSKY: Where are you going?
    
    COLBY: Hey, how's Huggy?
    
    HUTCH: Well, he's got a couple of broken ribs. Some bad bruises, a bad headache, but he's out of danger.
    
    STARSKY: He'll live.
    
    HUTCH: How are you doing? What's the report on you? 
    
    COLBY: A bruise, a couple of cuts. You know those guys were after me. They're trying to scare me off. Huggy just got in the way. All I want to do is see my son. Why is Karpel doing this?
    
    STARSKY: That's what we're trying to find out.
    
    COLBY: But you're on duty.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, we're on duty, and we've got a couple of leads and a guy we're after. Now we're just waiting for something to happen.
    
    HUTCH: In the meantime, we've located a guy who might help us find your wife.
    
    COLBY: Can I come with you?
    
    STARSKY: No.
    
    HUTCH: He's in the numbers racket, John. He doesn't like visitors. Tell you what. Why don't you go to my place, take a hot shower, get some rest, change your clothes. We'll call you later.
    
    COLBY: Okay.
    
    STARSKY: Enjoy yourself.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Parouch's Apartment**
    
    PAROUCH: Ah, ahhh. Just a minute.
    
    STARSKY: It worked. Save it, Parouch. This is not a bust.
    
    PAROUCH: Oh, yeah? Well, how do I know that?
    
    Because if it was a bust, you'd be up against the wall instead of making
    paper soufflé here.
    
    STARSKY: Come here.
    
    PAROUCH: What do you want?
    
    STARSKY: We are looking for a guy who used to work for your old boss, Nate Garvin. His name is Warren Karpel.
    
    PAROUCH: Never heard of him.
    
    HUTCH: That's a natural reaction.  I expected more out of you, Parouch.
    
    PAROUCH: Hey. Hey, cut that out. Hey! Hey, come on, come on. Cut that out. That's my livelihood!
    
    HUTCH: You gonna listen to my partner?
    
    PAROUCH: No. No!
    
    HUTCH: No?
    
    PAROUCH: I mean, yeah. Yeah, I'll listen, but I mean, no, no, don't drop. 
    
    HUTCH: Okay. 
    
    STARSKY: Now, we want you to pass around that we are interested in anything and everything on Warren Karpel, okay?
    
    PAROUCH: Okay.
    
    STARSKY: Good.
    
    HUTCH: Good.
    
    PAROUCH: Hey, how will I explain dumping half a day's receipts without getting busted?
    
    STARSKY: Tell you what, Emile. You come up with something special, Hutch and I will come back and bust you, okay? SOS.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Garvin's Apartment**
    
    COLBY: And that beating that Huggy Bear and I took from the fight in the alley will convince Starsky and Hutch to work twice as hard to find Karpel.
    
    GARVIN: Well, I still don't like it.
    
    COLBY: It's not for you to like or dislike. Starsky and Hutch are my problem.
    
    GARVIN: You better be sure that it stays your problem. If they connect you to my organisation...
    
    COLBY: Then what, Mr. Garvin? You'll put a contract out on me? I'll bet you would.
    
    GARVIN: You said you wanted something.
    
    COLBY: A photograph of Karen Karpel.
    
    GARVIN: Is there anything else?
    
    COLBY: Yeah, when I locate Karpel, I'll need some help with the guards. I'll take care of Karpel myself.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Beach at Karpel's House**
    
    BODYBUARD: That's some arm he's got, Mr. Karpel.
    
    KAREN: Warren, don't you understand? When John was killed in Vietnam, Corey and I didn't have anything. 
    
    KARPEL: It still doesn't take away from the fact it's still wrong to put you and Corey in this kind of danger.
    
    KAREN: After you've testified tomorrow, that will all be over.
    
    KARPEL: I wish I could believe that. Garvin is a powerful man. Even inside prison, he might order...
    
    KAREN: Once he's in prison, he's just gonna be another inmate. And an old one, at that.
    
    KARPEL: Maybe so. But just in case, if anything should happen, if he or his killers should ever get close...
    
    KAREN: I know, I know. Corey and I are most important. Do whatever I have to do to save our lives.
    
    KARPEL: Am I that much of a nag?
    
    KAREN: Worse than that.
    
    KARPE:: And if we have to be on the run for the rest of our lives?
    
    KAREN: I always did like to travel.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - City Street**
    
    HUCTH: (on phone) What have you got, Parouch?
    
    PAROUCH: The best word I could turn up is that Karpel is holed up somewhere on Turner Beach. He's living out of a post office box.
    
    HUTCH: Turner Beach? Well, you did good, Emile.
    
    PAROUCH: Hutch?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah?
    
    PAROUCH: You won't forget to come and bust me?
    
    HUTVH: No, we won't forget. Well, we've got a shot.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah?
    
    HUTCH: The post office at Turner Beach. Let's pick up John. Let's go.
    
    STARSKY: Hey. Don't lose my place.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Strip Mall Parking Lot**
    
    STARSKY: I'll get the address. You'll probably be seeing your ex-wife and kid within the hour.
    
    COLBY: Hey, Hutch. I never showed you a picture of Karen.
    
    HUTCH: No.
    
    COLBY: Taken just before I went to 'Nam.
    
    HUTCH: She's beautiful.
    
    COLBY: Yeah. You know something, Hutch? I haven't even... Gosh, I haven't even
    thanked you guys...
    
    HUTCH: Don't mention it.
    
    COLBY: ...for what you're doing, you know. Hutch?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah?
    
    COLBY: Hutch, that's her. That's Karen!
    
    HUTCH: Which one?
    
    COLBY: The girl with the packages. That's Karen.
    
    HUTCH: Now wait a minute, wait a minute, John. It's been a long time since you've seen her, and she's gonna be surprised. Why don't you let me talk to her first.
    
    COLBY: You're right. But, Hutch, if she'll see me, could you find some place private?
    
    HUTCH: Private. Right.
    
    COLBY: You know, alone.
    
    HUTCH: How about that street down there by the nursery, just on that side of the nursery?
    
    COLBY: Okay. Okay. 
    
    HUTCH: Karen Karpel? Mrs. Karpel, my name is Detective Kenneth Hutchinson. 
    And there's no need to be alarmed. I'd just like to talk to you for a moment
    about your former husband.
    
    KAREN: John?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. So he's not going to be here long. He's leaving in a few hours for another assignment in Germany. And he'd like to see his son, talk to him. How about it?
    
    KAREN: Of course. I want Corey to know his real father. I'm just stunned that he's alive.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    KAREN: Where is he?
    
    HUTCH: He's down by that nursery down there. He felt it'd be better if the two of you met alone. John? 
    
    KAREN: What kind of a sick joke is this? I've never seen this man
    before in my life.
    
    (Colby hits Hutch.)
    
    STARSKY: Hutch? Hey. Hutch! Come on. Snap out of it. Good morning. You feel as bad as you look?
    
    HUTCH: Worse.
    
    STARSKY: How do you know? You haven't seen yourself.
    
    HUTCH: I can feel it. Will you help me up?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, come on. Okay, now, what happened? Where's Colby?
    
    HUTCH: He was here. He was here with Karen.
    
    STARSKY: His wife?
    
    HUTCH: His wife!. Hell, man. John's a phoney.
    
    STARSKY: What? 
    
    HUTCH: She'd never seen him before.
    
    STARSKY: What are you talking about?
    
    HUTCH: He put me out. Let's go.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    BUCKLAND: Warren Karpel was Nate Garvin's chief accountant. We've gone to a lot of trouble to hide him and his family until the grand jury meets. I'd like to know why you've got city detectives trying to blow their cover.
    
    DOBEY: Karpel? Is he your secret grand-jury witness? Starsky and Hutch are trying to locate him for a friend whose ex-wife is married to Karpel.
    
    BUCKLAND: No, no, no. Mrs. Karpel's former husband never made it back from Vietnam.
    
    DOBEY: Excuse me, Buckland. Get me Starsky and Hutch. If you federal bureaucrats
    were less concerned with secrecy, the country would be a lot better off. Well, come on, get them. I gotta get to them.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Strip Mall Parking Lot**
    
    STARSKY: You ever think of opening up an escort service?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. 
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: Zebra 3 from Control. Zebra 3 from Control.
    
    STARSKY: Zebra 3, Zebra 3.
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER; Zebra 3, switch to Tac 2 for Captain Dobey.
    
    DOBEY: Starsky or Hutch?
    
    STARSKY: This is Starsky, captain.
    
    DOBEY: Is your friend Colby there?
    
    HUTCH: Is Colby here? 
    
    STARSKY: Colby's apparently taken off with Mrs. Karpel, Captain.
    
    DOBEY: He did what?
    
    STARSKY: About 20 minutes ago. Knocked Hutch down and took off with Mrs. Karpel. Why, we're still trying to figure out.
    
    DOBEY: Well, I got the why. Karpel is the secret grand-jury witness due to testify Monday morning against Nate Garvin, and we think your friend Colby is the hit man imported to kill Harvey Russo and Karpel.
    
    STARSKY: Colby's a hit man?
    
    DOBEY: That's what it looks like.
    
    STARSKY: Captain, you got an address for Mrs. Karpel?
    
    DOBEY: Yeah, hold on a minute. You have an address on Karpel?
    
    BUCKLAND: Of course.
    
    DOBEY: Well, come on. Give it to me.
    
    BUCKLAND: Captain Dobey, you haven't heard a word I...
    
    DOBEY: Mr. Buckland, we have every reason to suspect a professional killer is going to Karpel's. Now, Starsky and Hutch might be able to stop him if they know where to go. I need that address, and I need it now.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Rendevous Point**
    
    COLBY: Did you find the house?
    
    MUSCLE: Yeah, right where she said it was. I managed to get within 100 yards.
    
    COLBY: The telephone wires?
    
    MUSCLE: Cut.
    
    COLBY: Good. What's the layout?
    
    MUSCLE: Well, the house is here. There's one guard out front. There's two more
    down on the beach.
    
    COLBY: Where's Karpel?
    
    MUSCLE: I didn't see him.
    
    COLBY: All right. Clean and simple then. You follow me to the house. I take the guard outside, you take the two on the beach.
    
    MUSCLE: Okay.
    
    COLBY: Now, dry your tears, Mrs. Karpel, because it's time to go. Just remember,
    I'll be right behind you. 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In The Torino**
    
    STARSKY: Where is St. Andrew's Point?
    
    HUTCH: When you get down to that beach road here, make a right.
    
    STARSKY: They've got a 20-minute lead on us. Let's just hope Dobey called the police guards.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Karpel's House**
    
    BODYGUARD: Mrs. Karpel, where have you been? I was worried. Don't ever do that again.
    
    KAREN: Where is my husband?
    
    BODYGUARD: He's down there on the rocks, fishing. Here. I'll give you a hand.
    
    COLBY: Come on. Move!
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In The Torino**
     
    HUTCH: There it is. The dirt road up there with the eucalyptus trees. 
    
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - On the Beach**
    
    HUTCH: How is he?
    
    StARSKY: He'll live.
    
    HUTCH: There's Colby. I want him.
    
    (Gunfight ensues.)
    
    STARSKY: I got the beach. Freeze. Police. Drop it. Come on, drop it. Drop it. Stay. Stand up! Come on! Get up, get up! Drop it.
    
    KAREN: Warren! Warren! Run!
    
    COLBY: Shut up!
    
    HUTCH: Hold it, John! Don't do it. You'll never make it. Mrs. Karpel, get out of here. Go on. Go on.
    
    COLBY: Hey, Hutch. Might as well shoot me now, man, because I'm not gonna make it to a trial. They're going to have a contract out on me tomorrow.
    
    HUTCH: That's your problem, John.
    
    COLBY: No, no, it's yours, Hutch. I should have finished you in the alleyway. 
    
    HUTCH: I'm surprised you didn't.
    
    COLBY: I don't kill anybody that I don't get paid to kill.
    
    HUTCH: Why's that, John?
    
    COLBY: Killing got to be real easy. I'm good at it. A man ought to do what he's good at.
    
    HUTCH: Drop the sand. Drop it. Turn around. We don't get paid extra to kill people either.
    
    STARSKY: You drop something?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    DOBEY: You're lucky the Feds didn't go to the commissioner, otherwise you'd be directing traffic on the docks. From the water!
    
    STARSKY: I'm glad you talked him out of that.
    
    DOBEY: Who says I talked him out of it? You find this funny?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, no. I was just thinking there's a lady out in the squad room waiting for Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: Lady? What lady?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, you remember. Maggie McMillan. It's that groovy old lady with the green and black Kaiser-Frazer.
    
    DOBEY: The one that the motorcycle gang kidnapped?
    
    HUTCH: That's the one. Starsky here made a date with her.
    
    STARSKY: She's not out there?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, no, no, no. She couldn't make it. But she didn't want to disappoint you. So she sent a friend of hers over. Her name's Abigail Crabtree. She seems like a real sweet lady. You know something, Starsky? If I wasn't all tied up, I'd join the two of you for a glass of warm milk.
    
    DOBEY: Hey, both of you, get out of here.
    
    HUTCH: Yes, sir.
    
    DOBEY: Come on.
    
    STARSKY: Hey!
    
    HUTCH: What's the matter?
    
    STARSKY: I can't go out there.
    
    HUTCH: But I told you, she's a real nice little lady. And I'm sure you don't want to disappoint her.
    
    STARSKY: Abigail Crabtree?
    
    HUTCH: She's a friend of old lady McMillan.
    
    STARSKY: Hutch, you've got to help me. Please.
    
    HUTCH: What do you want me to do?
    
    STARSKY: I don't know. Talk to her. Tell her I was transferred to the moon.
    Please. You're good with words.
    
    HUTCH: You sure you want me to do that?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Be a pal?
    
    HUTCH: Okay.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, thanks. Thanks.
    
    HUTCH: Miss Crabtree? I'm sorry, I couldn't find Detective Starsky for you.
    
    ABIGAIL: Mrs. McMillan is going to be so disappointed that I missed him.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, I know. Well, look, there's no reason that your trip down
    here has to be a complete waste. I am David's partner. And I'd be more than happy to substitute for him.
    
    ABIGAIL: Oh, you wouldn't mind?
    
    HUTCH: No, it would be my pleasure. Can I help you with your coat?
    
    ABIGAIL: Thank you.
    
    STARSKY: Cap? Please? Take a look? Thanks.
    
    STARSKY: Okay, Starsky, the coast is clear. 
    
    STARSKY: Thanks.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, Captain, if you see Detective Starsky, would you tell him
    I'm taking care of Miss Crabtree here?
    
    DOBEY: Hutchinson says he's taking care of Miss Crabtree.
    
    END


End file.
